Taken
by Necronom Hezberek Mortix
Summary: Blackfire has been taken by gross aliens that want nothing more than a tasty treat. Will the team prevent Starfire from saving her sister?
1. Streak Across the Bright Sky

**Taken Ch 1**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I intend to profit from them. I OWN NOTHING! I own the breed of aliens though. Completely imagined with no influence other than my own mind.

* * *

It was 1:41 pm and the Titans were enjoying a nice day free of crime.

Beast Boy burst into the main room carrying a box that looked like a large pizza box, but he held it vertically.

"Dudes! Check out what I just bought!" he shouted excitedly.

"Here we go," Raven, who was on the couch reading, muttered.

Beast Boy ran to the center of the room and excitedly took out a plastic "Lazy Susan" turntable. He promptly turned into a small green cat and spun himself on it. The cat meowed rapidly, something that sounded like his trademark laugh.

The rest of the team just looked at the green spinning feline that they called their teammate.

"Uh, how much did you pay for that thing?" Cyborg asked with arched eyebrows.

Beast Boy reverted back to his human formed and started laughing really hard.

"Two bucks at a garage sale! Great buy huh?"

"Beast Boy," Robin said skeptically, "why do you need a 'Lazy Susan'? Our table's big enough and we can all reach the food. Well come to think of it, I don't know if we want to put food, even on plates, on a turntable that a green cat has spun itself on."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Beast Boy asked, oblivious to the plastic table's purpose.

"You don't know what it's for, do you," a deadpan Raven asked.

Beast Boy shook his head no.

"Idiot…" She walked out carrying her book and a fresh cup of chrysanthemum tea.

"I just thought it would be fun to spin on!" he cheerily announced, a big grin overtaking his face.

Starfire walked into the room carrying her pet, Silkie.

"Some Zorca berries, my little bumgorf?" she offered. Silkie made a gurgling noise and Starfire popped a Zorca berry in its little mouth. She giggled as she watched the worm chew happily as a little purple and pink surrounded its mouth.

Suddenly, Raven looked up from her book to see a purple streak zap across the bright blue sky. Following it was a bulky black ship.

"Looks like we've got trouble. Titans, follow that streak!" Robin ordered.

Raven opened a large portal beneath the team while Starfire quickly pushed Silkie away. The empathy rapidly transferred the Titans onto the roof.

Once there, Cyborg spotted the purple streak fly right about the Tower. The wind from the object's speed was incredibly powerful and the sound of the ship following it was fantastic. The ship started shooting lasers at the purple object, the final shot hitting it. The Titans heard a noise. A grunt. A _human_ had been hit. Or rather, an alien.

* * *

The alien crashed into the nearest building, thoroughly smashing diagonally through five stories before it reemerged on the other side and created a giant crater in the middle of the street.

The team rushed over to examine the premises. They began to approach the alien, waving the smoke away. Three burly aliens with extremely grotesque faces stopped them.

"DO NOT APPROACH THE ALIEN." Even its gurgling voice was disgusting to listen to.

"Or what," a brave Robin stood.

"We will kill you, along with this alien."

A startled Raven gasped lightly as she felt her cloak being taken off her body. She tensed up and whipped around to see Starfire, wrapped up in her royal blue cloak with the hood up.

"Robin." Starfire reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. "Do not interfere."

"The human girl is right. Stay out of our way, humans," the tallest of the three aliens commanded.

Beast Boy began to speak. "Star? Oh she's not-Ow!"

Starfire had clearly stomped on his foot.

"Steer clear of us, Earthlings," the probably second in command alien said.

The shortest and fattest of the three headed over to the crater. The other two followed, but first turned to glare at the team with deathly stares.

The tallest and commander hoisted the victim up from the deep hole and cuffed it with a black gooey substance. The Titans simply stood there, mainly because Starfire kept pulling back anyone who attempted to go near them.

Starfire explained to the team why she had so completely covered herself and was so insistent about keeping distance.

"Those are the extremely vicious Victarran breed aliens! They are the cannibalistic type."

"So…" a disconcerted Beast Boy asked.

"They feed regularly on other aliens. They like to chop them up and eat them for dessert! They are highly feared on my planet."

"Why don't they like us? We're aliens to them," Cyborg noticed.

"Although what you say is true, they barely venture to Earth themselves due to our hot climate. They do not like the 'Global Warming' occurring here," Starfire explained, still hugging Raven's cloak around her body as if it gave her life.

"Sucks for that alien they've caught," Beast Boy joked.

The first in command alien turned and faced the team, slowly revealing the captive alien. It was nearly unconscious.

Raven saw it first. "Make that the _Tamaranian _they've caught."

Starfire gasped and nearly dropped Raven's cloak.

"Blackfire!"

* * *

**Author's Note – **I kinda rushed into this new idea because I had nothing better to do, but this idea feels like my first ever fan fiction because it's so undeveloped. I'd like ideas about how to progress in this story, after the second chapter. Also, this will probably be a very short story. I decided not to make it a one-shot because many people hate those for some odd reason, sometimes including me, but this one won't be one. Also I, as of now, AM TAKING BETA READER REQUESTS! :D! If you want me to read your story and edit, critique, the works, please feel free to message me and we'll talk. I'm kind of new to that docx thing too so I'll need some pointers, but I'll be okay editing wise. Thanks for reading this long note and proceed with the story!


	2. Save Me?

**Taken Ch 2**

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing of the Teen Titans. I do not intend to profit from my stories. I simply own/have rights to the Victarran aliens as I made them up.

* * *

Blackfire didn't react to her name as she was rapidly fading into unconsciousness. Starfire tried to run up to her sister, but Cyborg held her alien strength back.

"Star, you seriously don't want to end up a Tamaranian dessert buffet for those guys," Cyborg reminded.

"But they have my sister!" she pleaded, pushing even harder to escape Cyborg's grasp.

By now, the three Victarran aliens had already loaded the ship and were starting to ignite the engine.

"No! We must assist her!"

Robin had been thinking and now confronted Starfire.

"Star, think about it for a second. Please. Blackfire is a _criminal_. She's committed high crimes throughout the universe, framed you, and tried to get you married off to that green squishy thing for her own personal gain! It seems like she thinks nothing of you! She puts you down below her more than Raven does to Beast Boy!" he reasoned.

"And that's saying a lot!" Cyborg confirmed. Beast Boy fumed and Raven smirked at Robin's comment.

"Either way," Robin continued, although still laughing inside about his terrific joke, "I think it's okay if we let her go. Even though you don't think so, she really wants to be rid of you, maybe even kill you!" Robin waited for her response. When she finally spoke, there were clear tears in her bright, glowing emerald eyes.

"Robin," she started, wiping a tear away from her eyes, clearing her vision, "you do not understand what family means to me. My parents are dead. My brother is nowhere to be found. My sister is all I have left." She struggled once more against the robot man, this time breaking free. She angrily tossed the blue cloak on the ground.

"Star, we are your family, remember?" Cyborg comforted. "We all are each other's closest family. We've all been left or lost someone close to us before."

A wave of understanding crashed upon everyone's face. It was true what Cyborg had said.

Robin's parents had died when he was very young. Later, Robin left Batman, his adoptive father.

Raven, clearly, meant nothing to her demonic father. Even he said that she only existed to serve him, because he allowed her existence. They didn't even know if her mom had been real in her vision because by then, Trigon had already destroyed Azarath.

Cyborg lost his mom and half of himself in a fatal car accident a few years earlier. He never got to finish high school due to the incident, which was also a loss in his perspective.

And Beast Boy, he wasn't treated well with the Doom Patrol's leader, Mento, so he left and joined the Titans.

"We all understand, Starfire. We just think it's better we let Blackfire go," Raven agreed.

"We'd be ridding the world of a dangerous villain," Robin agreed.

"No!" Tears streamed freely down Starfire's face now. "She is not just a villain, but she is my sister! My blood relative! Even if you, my _family _will not help me rescue my sister, I shall go alone!" She flew up five feet before Cyborg caught her foot and stopped her.

"Starfire, do you even know where you're going?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

She sighed and responded firmly. "No, but I will find her and rescue her without you!" With that, she sped off after the now faint alien ship.

"That girl is crazy," Raven commented, retrieving her trashed cloak.

"So now what do we do?" Cyborg turned to Robin.

"Raven, take us up," was his response.

She reached for his extended hand and flew up. Beast Boy exhaled, disappointed.

"Aww, I thought she was going to take all of us!" he whined.

"Shut up and be a dinosaur to take us up there, B," Cyborg said.

"Alright, alright."

The rest of the Titans followed Starfire and the ship, barley in their vision.

* * *

**Author's Note – **What did you think of this chapter? How do you see the story going from here? Tell me whatever ideas you have! I'll look at them and if I end up choosing yours, I'll be sure to credit you! I'm also looking for a BETA READER for this story and possibly my next stories. Thank you. Review and comment and criticize please!


	3. Doomed

**Taken Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer –** I own nothing of the Teen Titans. However, this story is of my own thought and interest. Thank you **Vanessa Gordon **for the ideas! I do not intend to profit from my stories. I simply own this story's plot line. Please proceed reading!

* * *

They started on an "alien retrieval" journey, intending to rescue Starfire and Blackfire from the aliens.

Starfire was watching the black enemy ship with locked eyes. She fired energy beams from her glowing eyes, her shots aimed at the exterior engines.

The aliens inside heard thumps on their ship so they loosened the door hatch and one stuck his horribly ugly face out the opening.

"Ah! Tamaranian! Perhaps we will venture to Earth more often to feast!" he yelled out, licking his fat black lips.

"You will do no such thing!" She pushed herself even harder to make it to the open door. She reached it and punched out the ugly alien. The other two were instantly on their feet, helping their fallen comrade. The short fat Victarran picked up a nearby gray laser gun and started firing at Starfire, barely missing her neck. She glared at the gun and fired a beam at it which melted the weapon. One of the aliens growled angrily and grabbed Starfire's leg. He lifted her, rendering her upside down.

"Let me go, you klorbag!" she yelled, trying to kick her foot out the alien's green warty hand. The alien holding her thought quickly and grabbed some of the black gooey stuff he had cuffed Blackfire with. He shoved the handful of muck into Starfire's face. She squealed, resisting. The other aliens restrained her hands. She finally managed to kick her foot out of the tallest alien's grasp. She flipped and thrust her hands forwards, flinging the other two aliens to the ship's cockpit.

As they hit the floor, Blackfire's slanted eyes slowly started to open.

"Ugh," she moaned. "What happened?"

In the corner of the ship, hidden from view, Blackfire was contained in a large half capsule. As her strength slowly returned to her muscles, she began to kick the stretchy material.

"Let me go, you ugly bitches! No one contains Blackfire, former Grand Ruler of Tamaran!" she yelled, hoping someone was nearby to help.

Starfire wiped the gunk away from her angry face so she could see again, although some of it remained in her gorgeous red hair. She looked at the Victarrans getting to their feet and immediately jumped up and spun around, kicking one forcefully in the face, fracturing its lower jaw. She gathered a rather large bright green starbolt and hurled it at the alien advancing towards her. She grabbed a chair and bashed its head, rendering the alien unconscious and the chair blown to bits. Now the last alien looked a bit afraid, but since his two comrades were down, he decided to try something. He promptly slipped on a gas mask and pulled a lever that had a warning label on it. The entire aircraft was filled with sleeping gas. Soon enough, Starfire too was on the floor, out cold.

"Haha," he chuckled evilly. He kicked her side with enough force that her body rolled over and hit a crate on the wall. He tied her up and dragged her to the unseen corner and set up another capsule. He tossed her in, not caring anything of her comfort. He flipped her over, gelled her hands and ankles and finally sealed the capsule.

Outside, the other four Titans were having difficulties reaching the open door of the speeding alien ship. Raven and Robin had successfully reached the ship and crouched on the roof, discussing how to rescue the Tamaranians.

"Do you hear anything? Anything at all?" Raven asked, putting her ear to the roof, her face pressed to the cold surface.

"No. Do you think Starfire's trapped in there?" he asked, watching her.

"I do. I can sense her and Blackfire both."

"Then let's go in and get them out."

* * *

"You Beast Boy! Can't you fly any faster? The flying birdies over there have already reached the damn ship!" Cyborg hollered at the green dinosaur.

No response.

"Dude, I asked you a question! Star could be getting eaten!" he yelled.

"Hey! Animals can't talk! Wait…"

The two human boys plummeted to the Earth's surface.

"AAAAGHHH!" Cyborg obviously wasn't having any fun whatsoever.

Beast Boy used his instincts and quickly transformed back into a pterodactyl and flew after the heavyweight metal man who was falling fast.

* * *

"Wait, where are the idiots?" Raven asked stoically.

"Well since I'm right here, I'm glad that I'm not an idiot to you," Robin commented with a big smile on his face.

"You're definitely not an idiot. You're smart. You chose me to take you up here, not the green dinosaur that's falling through the sky," she replied dryly. "Now back on task," she said, pointing to the open hatch.

They jumped in, ready to fight for their alien friend. The Victarran instantly got up from his seat and roared loudly, swatting at Robin's face. Robin bent backwards and the alien's fist passed harmlessly over his face. Robin tightened his abs and kicked the alien's feet, knocking him down. Raven appeared in the doorway and levitated the alien, hesitating a moment before shifting her weight and tossing him out the open door. The other two aliens were still on the ground, however, occasionally twitching.

"Raven, find Star and Blackfire. I'll see if I can land this thing," he ordered, turning to the large, blinking control pad. He scanned his eyes over the buttons before firmly pressing one. There was a loud, rumbling "power down" noise. The Boy Wonder just cut off the engines while they were flying fast in the middle of the sky.

"Well that wasn't right…"

Raven turned the corner and walked towards Robin, who sweat dropped.

"You just shut down the engines, didn't you?" she asked flatly.

"I think so. Oops," he replied sheepishly.

"If we weren't falling so quickly, I might be able to stop it," Raven noticed, peering out of the window.

"Let me see if I can restart the ship." He pressed the button again. All he heard was the clear click of plastic hitting plastic. Nothing else.

Raven walked over and moved a map that revealed a red sticker.

"EMERGENCY SHUT OFF"

"Oh."

"Nice job, Boy Blunder," Raven declared, turning away and walking briskly to the opposite side of the ship's main room, still searching for the sisters.

"Hey! Only the villains in Gotham call me that!" he yelled back.

"Add me to the list."

Robin smirked and found the light switch, thermostat, drink maker, and steering mechanism but couldn't seem to locate the power switch or lever.

Raven returned with a groggy Starfire in her arms and set her on the ground. Her long royal blue cape rustled softly around her ankles as she walked.

"Where's Blackfire? We need to jump now," Robin said.

"Should I just free her and send her to jail? Does that affect her at all? No."

"We can't just leave her in a speeding vehicle that's destined to crash!"

"None of you will leave." The gruff voice came from the floor. The second in command alien had regained consciousness and was now quickly restarting the engine. The ship soared straight back up into the air, grazing a tall sky scraper. Robin and Raven fell to the back of the ship, landing on top of each other. Starfire rolled around on the floor. The Victarran alien shut the door and sealed the hatch, securing the Titans inside. He returned to the control panel and pressed the auto pilot button with his bulging green hand. Raven had knocked her head against the wall hard, rendering her unconscious under Robin's strong body. She had greatly cushioned his fall so he jumped up with only a slight bruise on his head. He fingered the small, slowly rising lump on his head before returning his focus to the gruesome alien's squished face.

"You're going down," Robin said sternly, his eyes locked on the alien.

The alien seemed confused. "But we are traveling upwards," he pointed out, motioning to the buildings that were getting progressively smaller.

Robin shook his head and pulled out his steel Bo staff and balanced himself before jumping with the staff held readily in his strong hands.

"Hyah!" He cracked his Bo staff down on the alien's head. He landed on the ground briefly before flipping backwards kicking the alien's already fractured jaw. The Victarran staggered backwards, clutching his hideous face in his equally hideous things he called hands. He suddenly pried his eyelids open, his eyes burning with rage. He lunged forwards and caught Robin's clenched fist. The alien's brute force surpassed Robin's. He furiously snapped the leader's right arm. Robin doubled over and collapsed, shuddering. The alien forcefully kicked the fallen Titan's right broken limb. It was like evil's fire resided within his body and now decided to take over. The alien cackled and sat in the control chair since the first in command had been thrown out of the ship. He opened a nearby drawer and took out a large capsule. He set it up and tossed in the moaning boy. Robin attempted to sit up in the small enclosed space. After about a minute, he sighed.

"Well, now it's up to Beast Boy and Cyborg to save us." Realizing what he had just said, he added something.

"We're doomed."

* * *

Author's Note – Sorry it took SOOOOO long to post this third chapter. I've been having a lot of trouble with this story. Please tell me what you think and how you think it should proceed! R*R please!


End file.
